The Cards of Wonderland
by CrafterofTales
Summary: The great granddaughter of Alice Liddel, "Alice Raven," comes to a town to see a certain friend to discuss the constant nightmares she's been getting for the past few weeks, unaware of a killer that walks the streets that was his home, this is also the place where other people also faces the nightmares that can drive anyone insane. A Multicrossover.


Chapter 1

"Madness Returns"

* * *

Alice walked along on the pavement near a forest far away from London, the air feels cold as ice in the night, not a very good time to wear a black and white stripe dress, but what else did she had to wear?

Her short dark brown hair blew with the wind, feeling so cold, she rubbed her both her arms to try to keep in warmth, but nothing could compare the feeling she had.

Alice Liddell, a name that few remembers, for the one that does remember were the one who thought she was either gone or dead, most would think of her dead, believing that she may have finally lost it and took her own life, while Alice hated the lie that people has said, it was even harder that she has to keep it that way.

Alice still remembers that moment, Dr. Bumby, the name in which sickens her, feeling the burning hatred against the Doctor, the truth about him and the tragedy of her family's death.

She didn't want to think about it, all she can think was that she has avenged her family, but because of the what she did, her sanity is slowly draining, she needed to go away, far away from the train station, from the Orphanage, from the city, there was nothing there for her anymore.

Alice continues to walk, she looked up in the night sky, the moon was bright but the dark clouds began to cover the moon, making a moment of a bright night becoming darkness, the air got colder, the feeling of lonliness that she remembers all too well.

Alice's eyelids began to feel heavy, she felt exhausted, never once did she stopped and take a nap, not since she came from the train station.

"The train," Alice thought, she almost lost her balance and just recklessly walked on the road, it was when she dropped her head that she regain conscious, she gave a quiet yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

"I need to find a place to rest for a while, if only if I hadn't leave London...so soon," her words began to trail off when she suddenly realized she isn't on the pavement anymore, instead, she's in the middle of a grassfield, the trees were all around her, as if trying to trap her, in panic, she looked around to see if there was an opening to go through, and there she saw it, as she turns around, she sees an abandoned house, a 2 stories simple big house, it looked in old condition, Alice began to feel afraid and confused, how did she get here?

Well, as long as she's here, she might as well see the house a little closer, the house was so familiar, it reminded her of something but she can't remember what, Alice got closer to the house, she walks up the steps and stood on the porch, the light of the house was off.

Alice didn't want to be rude, waking up the people in the middle of the night, but she had to ask where she is, she got close to the door and knocked on it.

After waiting for a minute, she knocked again, "Hello?" she said, no answer, she looked around while still standing on the porch, then suddenly, the air got even colder, Alice was beginning to freeze.

With nothing else left to do, she picked up her hand and reached for the door knob, she turns the knob and opens the door, the lights were all off, it was complete darkness.

"Hello?" Alice said again, and once again, no response was made, she quickly stepped inside, a house for herself, seems to be too good to be true, but Alice isn't complaining, she's just relief to get out of the cold.

Alice closed the door behind her, feeling a little warmer now, she looked around the house, a lantern was placed on the floor, Alice picked it up, "What's this doing here?" she wondered, she turns the lantern on and see that it still works, the room got brighter and now she can see better, the place was empty, no funitures, no pictures, there wasn't even the slightest sign of cobwebs or any dust at all.

It seemed all nice and big, however, this doesn't mean this isn't strange, when she got to the center of a room, she felt a sudden presence from behind, she turns slowly to see another table, on the table was an a vase with a red beautiful rose.

Alice jumped back, startle by the sudden appearance of the object, she certainly would of noticed the rose atleast, she studied the red rose closely and with caution, it looked too beautiful to be real.

All of a sudden, a small and soft voice was heard in the room, "_Are you my new Friend_," it spoke, a voice of a little girl.

Alice looked over the table, behind the table was someone, a little girl with purple hair wearing a red bow on her hair, her bangs were covering her face.

"Where did you come from?" Alice asked as nicely as she can be, the little girl looked up, what Alice saw shock her, the little girl's face, it was inhuman, she showed no eyes, just blackness in her two eyes, they were also bleeding, she looked as if she's crying in tears.

"Oh my god," was all Alice could say, the little girl crawled around the table, showing the rest of her, she wore a torn red dress, her purple hair was long, from there Alice can see why the girl was crawling, the girl's two legs were torn off, showing a trail of blood as she continues to crawl, she had to use her two arms in order to move, this sickens Alice, she took a step back, "_Please, Please help me_," the little girl begged.

Alice didn't know how to respond, she wants to help the girl, but she doesn't even know where she is? And besides, their far away from civilization where they could get help, Alice looked up to where the door used to be in, but it was gone.

"What's going on?" she said, her voice was shaking, she was trapped in a cursed house, "_Please, help me_," the girl continued to plea, Alice was just scared out of her mind as she continued to look at the girl, "I-I," Alice started.

When she took a step back, she felt a strong presence behind her, she turned around quickly, for what she saw frighten her.

It was a man...no, it didn't look like any man she has ever seen before, he wears a white jacket for what she can describe, he also wears black dressing pants and dark colored boots, a very strange clothing, but what scared Alice was the man's face.

His skin was pale white, his hair was long and black as well as messy, but the most disturbing part of all was his face.

His eyes were shot open, his pupils were just dark and small, it didn't even look like he had eyelids at all, and his mouth, it was carved into a smile, his teeth were showing as well which was hard to look at.

Alice had her hand covering her open mouth, as if trying to say something but couldn't, finally, she brought enough courage to speak, "Wha-Who are you?" she asked, the man looked straight towards her green eyes, with it's smile that could be even creepier compare to Chesire Cat.

He took a step a closer, "No, stay back!" Alice cried out, she felt a sudden pull from her dress, she looked down behind her and see the legless girl grabbing her dress with her bloody hands, "_Please, don't leave me_," she said in a desperate voice, Alice froze, she looked back at the man walking towards her, "Did you do this to her?" she asked in an angry tone, the man continued to smiled, he then began to laugh, a sadistic laughter.

He held up a knife, it shines from the light of the lantern Alice holds, "_Your a pretty kitty_," he said in a cold voice, Alice had goosebumps when she heard him speak, "_I wonder if it's true, about cats having nine lives_," he added.

A dark form of shadow began to appear behind the man, it shows an appearance of a tall man, "This can't be happening," Alice spoke, the shadow figure had tentacles showing from it's back, and back to the man, he was holding up his knife, the legless continued to pull Alice's dress, she was being sufficated by monsters all around, "  
Stop it, STOP IT!" Alice screamed.

The legless girl then pull Alice's dress with a good grip that it made Alice drop the lantern, it broke into pieces as it landed on the floor, the fire of the lantern was free by the air it finally got, it began to get bigger, the boards of the floor were soon in flames, in another second, the fire spread all around Alice, "No, not this," she cried.

Seeing the flames, brought her back the horrible memories of her entire family in flames, her mother, her father, her sister, is this punishment for what she did to the doctor, there was no other way to explain, Alice fell to her knees, covering her ears and closing her eyes while voices of the terrifying creatures continues.

"_Stay with me_," said the legless girl, "_It'll be alright_," said the man, Alice can tell that that was a lie, she starts to feel the burning hotness of the fire spreading the room, the legless girl continued to cry, the man continued to laugh, the shadowy figure continued to grew larger, and the fire continued to spread, the only thing that was not on fire was the red rose on the table.

"_Time_," the man holding the knife finally said, Alice could hear him even with her ears cover, "_To_," the fire finally reached to Alice, she can feel the painful burn.

The man began to finish his sentence, a sentence Alice will continue to remember, he opened his mouth and said...

"WAKE UP!"

Alice's eyes were suddenly shot opened, a bald man was standing over her, "Hey girl, it's time to wake up!" he said.

Alice woke up from her terrifying nightmare, she was on a bus, the man who woke her was the bus driver, "What?" Alice spoke, "We're here, Bellevue Avenue, this is the place you wanted to go right? because I ain't turning this bus around at this late hour," he said, Alice was shivering, she finally remembers.

"No, this is the place, I'll be going," she said politely, the bus driver led Alice out of the bus, and left her on the sidewalk of the street she was in, it was still dark, the full moon began to show.

"I better get going and find a place," Alice said, her real name is Alice J. Raven, she was supposed to meet someone down at the Hospital at this town, but it was already getting late so she'll have to wait till tomorrow.

She couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had, it was wierd for her to dream about her great great grandmother, Alice Liddell, but right now, she needs to focus on meeting this person.

Besides, it was just a dream, it's not as if it meant something, if she would of thought it meant something, then she would really think of herself insane.

* * *

**Hi guys, so I decided to do this crossover starting with Alice's great great granddaughter now having the madness Alice Liddel used to go through, I just thought it would be better than having the old "Going through dimmensions and time portals," so I hope you guys like the idea.**

**Alice Madness Returns are from their rightful owners, and you can probably guess who the other characters or objects that were in Alice's dream.**

**Thank you for reading and please REVIEW.**


End file.
